Stuck on You
by stagetrinity
Summary: It's Sango's birthday and Kagome wants to make it super special. But when Kagome and Inuyasha accidentally get their hands stuck together with superglue, well, lets just say things are gonna get ugly. Chapter 8 up
1. Default Chapter

Hi people!I'm back after a long while!I started this thing last year, but I just remembered I had it so here it is!Sorry it may seem a litle cheezy, but bear with me!It's only my second story and I shall try hard to make the other chapters way better than the lousy first!I am always welcome to suggestions!Please,if anything is wrong, tell me! I will throw myself at your feet and do my best (far off voices)Get on with it! Oh, yes, right!

Ok, I do not own Inuyasha anymore than I own the man in the moon!

* * *

Kagome sat thoughtfully, probably thinking, because that's usually why you sit thoughtfully.

"I could get her… Naah! How about…"she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Kagome? "Inuyasha inquired, throwing back the flap of Kaede's home.

"I saw her by the well this morning! She was sitting there…doing nothing…at all…just…sitting…" Shippo piped up.

Inuyasha scowled."Why the heck is she sitting by the well! Does she expect me to go and get her everyday!" He cried out in exasperation. "Why not start calling me Kagome's lackey, why you're at it!" he added, marching off in a huff.

Shippo watched him walkout, an odd look on his face. "What's a lackey?" he wondered aloud.

Miroku looked up from a book he was reading in the corner. He stretched and yawned, "Beats me! I really don't get him."

About that time Sango walked in carrying a large sack. "Don't get who? Inuyasha? That makes two of us," she said setting the sack down.

A perverted smile creeped across Miroku's face as he scooted over to Sango who had just sat down.

"Maybe we could get closer and discuss our…how you say…thoughts toward Inuyasha, "he said putting an arm around her waist.

"Remove your arm before I remove it for you. Permanently," Sangoreplied without glancing at him.

Horrorstruck, he scooted over and resumed reading his book.

* * *

"What the heck are you doing sitting here!" Inuyasha cried marching over to Kagome.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Today is Sango's birthday and I was wondering... I've got it! I'll make her a cake!" the girl cried excitedly, jumping up and dancing in circles.

Inuyasha watched her, a confused expression on his face."You…haven't been possessed have you?" he inquired curiously.

She sure was acting like it and, well, it was actually creeping him out.

Kagome laughed out loud. "No, of course not!" she giggled. She stopped suddenly, a new thought.

She ran over, grabbed Inuyasha's hand, much to his surprise, and said, "You can help me!"

Inuyasha flushed slightly as Kagome clutched his shirt tightly.

"Look, I…"he started.

"Great!" she interrupted grabbing his hand and pulling him into the well with her.

* * *

Kagome dug through the pantry, setting out various items.

"What is all this?" Inuyasha inquired, surveying a bag of flour.

"Cake ingredients," Kagome replied, shutting the pantry. She held two aprons, one a frilly pink, the other a frilly green. She tied the green one on herself and extended the other to Inuyasha. He looked at it, appalled.

"What the heck! I'm not wearing that!" he hissed, still clutching the flour.

"Come on!" Kagome protested.

"No way."

"Just put it on!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"PUT IT ON!"

"NO!"

"NOW"

"THERE IS NO DARN WAY THAT I WILL…"

BLAM!

The flour bag exploded in Inuyasha's grasp, covering him in the poweredy mess.

"What the (achoo) heck? It's just (snort) powder?" Inuyasha observed with chagrin.

"What did you expect?"the mikogiggled.

Inuyasha glared at her, turned, and shook out his already white mane of hair. It looked like winter had hit half of the kitchen early. After much ado, the two finally managed to put together a batter and bake an OK looking cake.

"Not bad. Not bad at all!" Kagome said, admiring their handiwork.

She took the cake dish and washed it.Drying it,she carried it to the cabinet.

"Why does mom keep this on the top?" she moaned, grabbing a chair.

First she climbed on a chair, then the counter.

Inuyasha stood under her, arms crossed, watching in an interested manner as she shakily tried to slide the dish in the crack between theroof and cabinet top.

"There!" Kagome cried triumphantly. She looked down and saw Inuyasha watching her.

"Inuyasha!"she cried," I'm wearing a skirt, you hentai!"

"What are you talking about?" He shot back in embarrasment. "I wasn't looking at…uh…" he stammered.

"Sit! Sit sit sit!"Kagome cried, hurrying down.

Fwomp!

Inuyash crashed to the floor, shaking several things and breaking a dish.

He moaned, rolling over to see an angry Kagome hovering over him. He scowled. "You wench! I didn't do anything!"

Oooooooooooh, intense fighting ending in Kagome's knee pressed into Inuyasha's chest and holding his arms with her hands, noses practically touching as they yelled insults.

Sota tossed his bag into a chair.

"I'm starving!" he said aloud. He walked to the kitchen door, but hesitated opening it because "You accursed wench! Get off me!" came through the door.

He open the door slowly, gasping in shock.Mom was gonna hear this.

Kagome whipped her head around, and Inuyasha attempted to, but hurt his neck in the process.

"K…Kagome! I'm telling mom!" the boy cried as he turned and ran from the kitchen, arms flailing.

"Wait!" Kagome cried jumping up, jamming her knee farther into Inuyasha chest.

"Gah!"he squeaked, jerking himself up.

"Oh no!"Kagome moaned.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry," the demon replied sarcastically.

The raven-haired girl continued to frown.

"Look, just go after him," Inuyasha gasped, holding his stomach.

Kagome turned around slowly. "Not that." In her hands she held a broken platter with the family's last name on it. "I better get some super glue," she said sitting the platter down and walking out of the room. "And don't even think of touching that cake!" she added.

"Maybe I should throw it outside just to tick her off," he mumbled pushing himself up.

Kagome returned, super glue in hand. Taking the dish, she put it on both pieces and placed them together. "Good as new," she said, pushing it aside.

She walked by Inuyasha, grabbing his hand with one hand, the cake with the other, and set off toward the well.

* * *

"Kagome, will you let go off my hand!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"I'm trying, but I can't!" she shot back." I must have gotten superglue on my hand!"

A/N.Gomen it is so dull..I'll try to make it better, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! I feel odd if you came back..lol!Thanks! I promised a better chapter!I'm sorry!It's nt!But I utterly promise the next one will be! (it'll have to be!I deleted it by accident so I'll have to rewrite it!lol!)

* * *

"Kagome, will you let go of my hand!"Inuyasha said angrily.

"I'm trying, but I can't!" she shot back." I must have gotten superglue on my hand!"

"WHAT!"Inuyash cried. "You mean we're stuck like this?"

He began to jerk his hand anxiously.

"Stop it! You are hurting my hand!" Kagomecried jerking her own hand back.

"Oooh no! No no no!" I don't wanna be stuck with you!" She said, eyes shimmering as she clutched her face with one hand, the frre one, of course.She began to cry hysterically, bringing Inuyasha into a panic.

"No! Please, don't cry Kagome! Stop! I'm begging you!" he pleaded flattening his ears to filter the sound."Don't," he moaned in a pathetic tone.

After about half an hour, Kagome finally calmed down. Inuyasha hung limply, a dazed expression, his eyes doing loopy anime spirals. His head was reeling.

"Owww… my head. Make it stop, " he moaned.

"Oops, sorry." Kagome murmured, extending her free hand, but Inuyasha swatted it away.

"Oh no. I'm not risking losing my only free hand."

"Well," Kagome said rubbing her forehead in a vexed manner, "Why don't we just sit here and think of a way out of this Where there's a will, there's a way."

"What's a wheel?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Not wheel, will!"

"That's what I said!'

"Shut up!"

"Fine!" the demon snapped back with a slight growl. With his foot he drew a line in the sand quickly. "Stay on your half and I'll stay on mine!"

"Baka! If we're connected, someone's bound to be on the other's side anyway!"

"Look, just because you stupidly made me go make that cake-"

"The cake! Oh my gosh where is it!"

"You set in on the well when you started wailing like a dying cat,"Inuyasha replied matter-if-factly.

"Lets just be quite and think!"

"Fine!"he retorted.

After about another half hour, things were getting boring. Inuyasha sat leaning on his hand in an irritated fashion.

!IPOV

Darn her! Why the heck did she drag me into this! Why not Shippo! They're really chummy. But nooooooooooooooooooo..had to be me. Still…still…

end of IPOV

Inuyasha felt a strange tingle on his neck. The feeling you get when you're being watched.

He gave a sidelong glance to Kagome, who was watching him.

"Stop watching me!" he snapped," Is there a problem with me?"

Kagome just stuck out her tongue and turned away.

KPOV

Why did I have to ask him to help me make a cake? Why him? Because I have a crush on him, that's why! Wait!What am I thinking? I can't actually LIKE this arrogant selfish rude creep…can I?

end KPOV

Kagome fingered Inuyasha's hand since her fingers weren't super glued down at least.

'This is all my fault' she thought. She felt more tears start, but tried to stifle them as best she could.

Inuyasha heard a slight whimpering and smelled the salt. Oh crap, not again, he thought to himslef.(A/N: Shocking, yes. He thinks).

"Kagome?" he inquired, looking over. "Oh, please don't cry again!" he murmured to himself flattening his ears.

A blush crept onto his face as Kagome turned suddenly and clutched his shirt, which is awkward when you can only use one hand, and continued sobbing.

He patted her back awkwardly. "Look, don't cry. Please, my ears really can't handle anymore!" he said looking down.

He heard a rustle and instinctively pulled her closer.

Miroku walked out in front of them, smirking.

"You dog! Me and Sango were staring to get worried! Don't mind me, I was just leaving." he said winking at Inuyasha, who clenched his free hand into a fist.

He wasn't a dog, he was a youkai.

"Find us when you two chickies are,uh, just come late." he continued as he began walking off. Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath as Kagome elbowed him in the stomach in her attempt to get up.

"Wait!" She cried," It's not what you're thinking! We're just…stuck to each others hand."

Inuyasha snorted and Kagome frowned at him.

"Really?" Miroku asked sarcastically.

"Did you seriously think I would want to spend my day holding hands with this…this wench!"Inuyasha cried gesturing at Kagome.

A hurt look crept into her eyes, but she wasn't going to let Inuyasha see it.

"Well,"MIroku pointed out, "then how did you get stuck at the hand.Lat I remember they don't come together on their own."

Inuyasha and Kagome both flushed slightly.

"Her fault not mine." he said quickly pointing at Kagome.

"Oh sure! Blame it all on me!"the girlsnapped throwing her hands up, vexed, jerking Inuyasha's up in the process.

"Geez woman!" he cried," You're going to pull my arm outta socket!" he said snatching his hand down.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" Kagome said coldly, glaring at Inuyasha who had a huge sweat drop forming.

"Well, I'll be!"Miroku said excitedly, "How'd you do it?" The monk walked over and snatched at the two, both of wich cried out in pain."Hey,do you think that that stuff will work on me an Sango?"Moments later hedisapeared without waiting for an amswer.

"Wait! Come back here you hentaied idiot!"Inuyasha cried.

He sighed," This can't get worse."

"Uh, yes it can."Kagome said shuffling her feet.

"How," he said slowly.

"I uh…have to go to the bathroom." Kagome stammered.

"No!"

She just smiled inoccently.

* * *

A/N: I an debt to those who come back! I bow to you! I feel..I feel..actually hungry..and loved..Uh, I meant loved the whole time!lol! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for reviewing you guys! As promised, a better and longer chapter! I apologize for the other lame ones, but i can't help it. I've improved over the years, even if just a little. I don't own Inuyasha. But someday. I and my band of flying monkey's will take over the company and he shall be mine, all mine! (laughs evilly)

Inuyasha: Calm down, gosh.

Madame: Oops, sorry Inu. I got carried away.(sobs)

Inuyasha: (sighs)

Madame: I just love you so much!

Inuyahsa: Isn't that the story my life..baka.

* * *

"Jeez Kagome," Inuyasha flared, "Why are you such a pain!"

"I'm not a pain! I can't help it if I have to go to the bathroom! It's a natural thing!" Kagome cried back, her temper flaring. He was testing her last nerves now.

"I don't care how natural it is! Just…just go," he muttered turning his head away.

"Go? Here?" The girl asked in utter shock. "No way José, not standing next to you in the open, you might look!"

"I assure you, I'm not tempted," he hissed. That was it! Kagome kicked him squarely in a place I'm not going to type. Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath and doubled over, jerking Kagome's arm as he did so in pain, his eyes tearing. Kagome could see he was about to cry. He never cried! Wow, that must really hurt, she thought to herself.

"You wench! You…are…so…stupid!" he gasped. After a few more moments, he was feeling a little better.

"I'm not stupid! And I still have to go really bad!" the miko squeaked as she crossed her legs and bunny hopped side to side.

"Just go in the bushes. Someone would see us if we went somewhere in the village," the half demon replied as he furrowed his brows. If he could just get her to shut up.

"Fine! Yes, whatever! I just really have to go!"

"I wonder how the river feels today," Inuyasha chuckled as he looked at Kagome, her eyes wide. "The water must feel great. The cool, flushing water, how soothing. Crisp, cool, water," he drawled.

"Stop!" the girl whined.

She shuffled over to the nearest bush. It was so degrading, but what had to be done was done. Inuyasha followed closely (as if he had a choice) with a few painful lumps protruding from his gorgeous hair. (A/N: couldn't help it! He's HOT!)

Kagome stood holding her cake an hour later. "Ready to take this to Sango?"

"Look, I'm not letting anyone see us this way again! I don't want another Miroku incident."

"Inuyasha, please. I don't have all day. I have plans. Ohmygosh, I have plans!" she screeched. She had forgotten! Today had been Friday. She had attended school and the girls, Yumi and Eri, had planned a girls' slumber party at Kagome's!

"Plans? What kind?" the demon prompted. It had better not be another guy! Uh, not that he care of course, he told himself.

"My friends are coming to stay at my house tonight! Oh, they can't see you! Wait, yes they can, it's new moon so no worries on the secret if we can get you unstuck before sunrise. But they can't see us like this!" They both looked down at their hands. A thought of how well they seemed to go together raced through each of their minds, but was brushed away just as quick.

"I am not spending the night with a bunch of giggling windbags," Inuyasha retorted to break the silence

"Windbags," Kagome replied sitting the cake on the edge of the well, again. Placing her hand on her hip, she scowled. "So I'm a hot air balloon, eh, dog?" She flicked his ear to make a point.

"All you ever do is nag, you wench!" Inuyasha replied clutching his ear tenderly. "All you are is hot air! Shouldn't you be floating?"

"Shouldn't you be shutting up?"

"Go ahead Kagome, I know you want to. Think of the consequences."

She didn't. "SIT!" The two plummeted down into the dirt, shaking the nearby trees.

* * *

Over in Kaede's hut, Sango looked up from her project. She heard the noise. "They're back," she said with a laugh. She was polishing her boomerang bone. (a/n: Can't spell the name and am too lazy to look. That's me, the slob. lol!) In the sack she had was an immense kit for polishing, her gift to herself. She knew or seriously doubted anyone remembered her birthday. Kagome might, but she wasn't going to stress.

"Sango, sweetie!" Miroku cried as he ran in panting. On his way to propose the sticky fingers deal to Sango, he had made a few proposals for children long the way until it dawned on him that he didn't know what made them stick, so he had settled for dipping his hand in honey.

"Don't call me sweetie, you hentai." She sniffed. "What smells like honey?" Ina moment, Miroku had his hand plastered on Sango's butt, a lopsided grin on his face. Sango shrieked loudly and slapped his square on the jaw. She was even more appalled to find that even though she moved, his hand didn't. "You baka!" she cried when she saw the golden sweetness on her clothes. "You'll pay for this with her arms!"

"My arms?"

"When I'm done you want have any left!"

* * *

Kagome was dusting of the school uniform she was wearing when she suddenly heard someone crying and someone yelling angrily. There was a loud Smack and some silence.

"Miroku," the two said in unison.

"Now as for the cake," Kagome said picking it up. She pulled a leaf from the icing. "We need to get it to Sango but we can't look like we are holding hand intentionally."

"We aren't."

She scowled.

"We could drape something over it," Inyasha said with a shrug. "Or I could bite you wrist off," he joked jerking her hand toward him.

"Inuyasha, stop it! Be serious!" the girl said pulling her hand back. "But we could put the cake there and say we were holding it."

"Anything else?"

"You try smart butt."

"Fine," he muttered shrugging.

"SURPRISE!"

Sango looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome walking in carrying a cake in-between them. She noticed Inuyasha's smile was a forced one. "This isn't going to work when we put the cake down," he hissed to Kagome.

"Sure it will," she hissed back.

"You guys! Thanks!" She laughed happily.

"Um, where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked scanning the room.

(Out back we find Miroku hanging upside down in a tree by his toes with honey lathered on his legs and gagged waving his arms frantically)

"Don't know," Sango replied with a shrug. "Here I'll take that," the huntress said as she walked over and picked up the cake. Inuyasha and Kagome each took a deep breath. She stared for a moment, and then began to speak, "Kagome, what is-"

Kagome began to sway back and forth and Inuyasha felt like an idiot as he followed.

"Happy birthday to you," Kagome began. "Happy birthday to you."

"You look like a monkey," Inuyasha chimed in. Sango frowned.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded.

"What?" he smiled.

Sighing, she continued. "Happy birthday dear Sango-chan, happy birthday to youuuuuuu!" She was running out of ideas.

Sango clapped and laughed. "Arigato guys! That was great!"

Inuyasha and Kagome just nodded and said bye and quickly jumped outside. Sango looked confused for a moment then smiled as she licked some icing from her finger.

* * *

"It almost didn't work!" Inuyasha snapped as they walked back to the well.

"It did and that's the point," Kagome pointed out.

"Hey you guys!" Shippo's voiced called from the well. He was eating an apple but almost dropped it when he saw them standing there...together.

Darn it, busted.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sup? Thanks for all the replies! Special thanks to Suarufor replying on every chapter. (gives you a box of Inuyasha cookies) Enjoy! More rewards later!

Inuyasha: Don't you think you should get on with it? They probably wanna know what happens now!

Madame: (Sticks out tongue) So? I'm the only one who knows so be nice to be!

Inuyasha: You're not the boss of me!

Madame: Look dog, your fate is in my hands! I can make you serenade Kagome with mushy love songs!

Inuyasha: No! Not again! (runs off to hide under covers)

* * *

No one moved. They each looked like a statue as all three faces showed expressions of shock and horror. After moments of pained silence that seemed like eternity, Shippo smirked.

"Well, finally. I can't say you made the right choice, Kagome-chan, but I was waiting for one of you to fess up!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped. Glaring at Kagome, he shot daggers at her that seemed to say I-told-you-so.

Kagome glared back with an expression of mind-your-own-business.

"You mean you guys didn't snap under pressure and confess your undying love and pledge to live in harmony for all eternity and then some?" the kitsune inquired confusedly as he picked up his apple and wiped it on his pants leg.

Inuyasha roared out in laughter as he sunk to the ground holding his stomach, pulling Kagome down with him as she struggled to pull away from his chest where she had been yanked. "You (snort) can't be serious! Ahaaa! Me (ha) and her? Hai, not even in a million years!" He stopped as Kagome punched him soundly in the face. She has hit me before, but never like that, he thought angrily as he rubbed his smarting cheek. Glaring at Kagome, despite her angry expression, he saw hurt as clear as day trying to hide itself in her eyes.

"You are so mean Inuyasha! What Kikyo saw in a selfish jerk like you is beyond me! And she was supposed to be smart!" she snapped jerking herself as far from him as she could.

That remark stung the demon more than the punch. "Hey, K...Kagome? D…don't get angry, OK? I d…didn't th-"

"Think? You didn't think? Hai, you never think! Why I ever put up with you, well, even I don't know," she cried in anger as she looked away.

Shippo was looking on like a patron in a movie theatre. He was sitting cross-legged on the well munching his apple intently as the two yelled at each other with their backs to each other…still holding hands? The little kitsune was confused now.

"Think? I never think? And you are so much better? What does that Hodo see in you?"

"His name is Hojo," Kagome replied blushing.

"Shut up Inuyasha! Kagome-chan, what's going on?" Shippo inquired as he sprang from the well and scuttled over to plop in Kagome's lap. She fought to hold back tears as she replied, "Me and this stupid jerk (Keh emerged from behind her) got stuck together with superglue. It's a really sticky substance that doesn't come off for a long time," she instructed to Shippo who gave her a confused expression. "Can't Kaede help?"

"Naah, I think I'll give my mom a try though," Kagome replied feeling slightly better now. Gently setting the boy to the side, she stood up, yanking Inuyasha on purpose. Muttering and cursing, he rose also. "Let's go to my time, K? I'm sure my mom can help and it's almost dark," she continued as she nodded at the quickly sinking sun. "My friends show up at eight and it's," she continued as she glanced at her watch, "Seven forty-five. Let's go." The two jumped through the well, a cry of "Don't jerk me so hard!" drifting up to Shippo's little ears as he watched.

"One of these day's they're gonna fess up. And when they do, I'll laugh till my guts pop out my nose," he sighed as he tossed the core of the apple down the well, wondering if it would follow through with them. A hollow thud showed it didn't and he muttered, "Crap! Still not fast enough!"

* * *

"Mom!" Kagome cried as she pushed open the front door. "Mom, where are you?" she inquired again. No response. "Where is she?"

"How should I know, I don't live here," came the reply.

"It was rhetorical dummy."

"What?"

"Never mind." The two trudged into the kitchen where Kagome saw her mess had been cleaned. She felt bad about making her mom do it, but she had forgotten. On the fridge was a note that read: Dear Kagome-chan, Me and grandpa are visiting the Tani's. Sota is over at the neighbors so he won't disturb your party. We figured you wouldn't want us in the way. Love, mom.

Darn it, why did she have to start thinking about Kagome's coolness standards the one day she really needed her? "If you really loved me, you'd be here to humiliate me!" she cried at the paper as she tore it up.

"We aren't getting apart anytime soon are we?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Come on, you can wear some of dad's old clothes from the attic. They may be dusty, but we don't have time to wash them before Eri and Yumi arrive."

"Whoa, I'm not-"

"You're staying," the girl replied in a low voice that made even Inuyasha squeak "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Inuyahsa was fidgeting uncomfortably as Kagome buttoned up the blue checked shirt she had given him. Of course she was nice enough to close her eyes as he struggled on the jeans, but he couldn't get the buttons on the shirt right. It was really hard with only one hand so they were having to work together. "K, done," she stated with a triumphant pat to his chest.

"Really?"

"As much as we'll ever be. But what to do to keep Eri and Yumi off my case?"

Inuyasha blew some black bangs from his violet eyes. "Cursed new moon, now I can't even bite them apart."

"Shut up! Can't you ever be serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. We'll what to do?"

"Think fast."

"Why?" she inquired.

"You doorbell just rang," he replied flipping his thumb so it pointed downstairs.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I felt bad about not updating! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I keep taking so long to update! This chapter has more seriousness in it, and a bit of fluff. (that comes later. Mwhahahahah!) I have a life too ya know! (sobs) Plus I've been really busy! Algebra, homework, church, my friend visiting from far, far, away.

Inuyasha: Actually, she's just lazy. It's like this all the time.

Madame: Shhhh! No one asked you!

Inuyasha: I don't have to be asked!

Madame: Whaaaaa! I am lazy!

Inuyasha: H...hey, stop, ok? Please? You need to get this chapter out!

Madame: I…(whaaa) I'm t..trying (sniff) too, but I (snort) can't stop!

Inuyasha: (sigh)

* * *

Kagome began screeching hysterically. "What? Already?"

"Well, we only had fifteen minutes anyway, Kagome."

"I know, but, it was supposed to last longer! Noooooo-"

"Kagome, are you?"

"oooooooooooooo"

"Look, you need-"

"ooooooooooooooooooo"

"to-"

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"Inhale."

"oooooooooooooo! (eep) Ahhhhhh," Kagome sucked in air rapidly and began hacking furiously as the doorbell continued ringing.

* * *

Eri and Yumi screeched happily when Kagome slowly opened the door. For a moment, everything was eerily quite. Finally, Eri took it upon herself to point out Inuyasha. "Who's he?"

"Uh, he's my...uh...cousin, Jeff!" The girl replied quickly hugging Inuyasha slightly, never taking her gaze off her friends in the door. (A/N: Jeff is one of my best friend's imaginary soap opera characters. Jim and Jeff)

"What! Kagome, what the he-" He stopped suddenly as Kagome squeezed his hand tightly, making him let out a yelp.

"Well, do you have to hold his hand?" Yumi inquired, cocking her head.

"He's retarded," Kagome said with a mock sympathetic expression on. Inside she was secretly hoping she could remember all her lies. "He can't go anywhere unless I lead him. If I let go, he runs off and hides and it takes hours on end to find him."

"What a shame, he was so cute, too," Eri whined. As the two walked in, they patted him on the shoulder muttering things like "Poor baby!" and "Always the cute ones."

"Hey, go on upstairs and I'll meet you up there in a minute!" Kagome said cheerfully. When they disappeared into her room, she threw here hands up, then slung the back down with clenched fists in the classic 'yesssss' mode, which is what she said.

After a few stupefied moments, Inuyasha recovered his self. "Kagome, what were you thinking!" he whispered savagely as he grabbed her collar. "What am I supposed to do, sit there and drool on myself!" He was literally fuming. Kagome sighed, then put a hand on her hip.

"Look Inu," she said slowly, " This is really important to me. I…I can't let them figure out about you!"

"Oh, so you are to ashamed to tell them I am not retarded? You could just tell them what happened, they'll understand if they're your friends, right?"

Kagome stared for a moment. Talk about hitting the nail on the head. What he lacked in useful knowledge, he made up for in sappy common sense. "Well, you're one to talk! What about Sango," she accused. She didn't know what else to say.

"Look, it wasn't my idea! I never said we were friends!"

"Kagome-chan!" two voiced cried in unison from upstairs. "We can't do three way hair braiding with only two people!"

"Coming," Kagome called, cupping her hand on her mouth. She took off upstairs, Inuyasah stumbling behind the girl. Dang stairs!

* * *

"Kagome, how are we supposed to braid when you won't let go of Jeff!"

"Jeff?" Odd stares. "Oh, Jeff!" Kagome stammered, smacking her head. "Sumimasen! I usually call him…uh…J?" how many was that, about five?

"OOOOOOKKKKKKKKK," the others said looking at her. And she said her cousin was retarded, they thought looking at the girl on the floor, who was laughing slightly.

Kagome felt Inuyahsa's eyes boring into her side, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

It wasn't so much as the fact she was a liar to her friends, but more the fact that she was ashamed of him that was hurting Inuyasha. Was he really so bad? He didn't try to be, really. Was she really so stupid to not have noticed he would do anything she told him to?

Kagome felt him shift his gaze to his hands. He snapped his head up to see all the girls looking at him confused. "Are you really retarded?" Yumi asked. "If you can understand me, answer. I've seen retarded kids and I've seen them fascinated with their hand like you were just doing, but you had a serious sort of hurt look on. Most kids will have on a silly grin."

Kagome panicked in her head. She didn't know what to do! He could blow her cover and her friends would know! Why had she lied? "He's-" she started. She was going to tell the truth.

"No, don't answer for him, let him do it," Yumi shushed her friend quickly.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few moments. She was uncomfortable, he could tell even with out his demon sense. So be it, if she was ashamed of who he rally was, he would be who she had made him. 'For you Kagome,' he thought as she shifted her muddy brown eyes to the floor.

Looking back at Yumi, he took a deep breath, 'here we go.' He threw up his hands and screeched hysterically. "MONKEY BUTTS!" Then he began laughing hysterically and fell back and the floor giggling like mad til he covered his face with his hands. Everyone stared, Kagome the hardest.

"Well, that's solved," Yumi said with a slight giggle from behind her hand as she placed it there.

"Inu…yasha…" the miko whispered. She saw him flick her off quickly and she frowned angrily. Wait, he was just telling her he was fine by that. He had done all that for her. And here she had told him he didn't ever think about her. She felt like dirt. No, lower than dirt. She felt like a big piece of old crap. Demon crap. Naraku crap.. Crap that Inuyasha had disgustedly stepped in. And the worst part about the whole deal was that she realized it wasn't Inuyasha who was selfish, it was her, and she felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world, and then some.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for coming back! I'll try to make longer chapters, but hey, I'm only 14! I still have important like things I need to do. Like eat. And once you forget how, boy is it hard to learn again. Lol! See ya next chapter. Contents include: silly party games including Inuyasha, falling out the upstairs window, Inuyasha throwing up on Kagome's pretty floor, and Someone moves in for a kiss on Inuyasha, but is it Kagome? (Evil laughter.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been busy because of the test coming up in school. Having to study and do other stuff. Plus, my internet has been down for a while, or I would've posted sooner. Yeah.

Inuyasha: Actually, she is just lazy.

Madame: Shhh! Be quite!

Inuyasha: Well, you are!

Madame: But I really have been busy!

Inuyasha: Yeah, well what about that time you-

Madame: Shhh! I'll take care of you later!

Inuyasha: (Rapid sweat drop formation)

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha. Yes, very sad I know! I own nothing! (sobs)

* * *

"Pizza pizza, ohhh, I wanna peaza pizza!" Yumi sang as she chomped down on a piece of cheesy goodness.

"Stop it," Kagome giggled as she threw a piece of pepperoni at her friend.

"You," the girl giggled in return as she threw a piece back.

"Hey, Kags, do you really think it is ok for Jeff to be eating so much?" Eri said, putting in her two cents worth.

"What do you mean?"

"That's his fifth piece. Don't you feed him?"

Inuyasha was smacking and slurping on his pizza, growling slightly, but only loud enough for Kagome to here.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

Silence.

"Inuyasha!"

More silence. She frowned and squeezed his hand tightly. "What?" he growled as he glared at her sideways.

"Don't each so much! You'll get sick!"

"Is that the truth or a lie?" he accused. Kagome frowned but said nothing more. He sucked the fun out of everything, and she was feeling guilty again.

* * *

**Later!**

Inuyasha sighed as two giggling girls braided his long mass of silky black hair. But of course, as pathetic as it was, he could do nothing but sit and grin dumbly as the made his head look like a series of braids and beads. Or, as you may know it, Egyptian.(a/n: Walk like and Egyptian…hee hee)

Kagome, however, couldn't bring herself to take part in the fun. She felt horrible and couldn't bare to do that to him when she knew he hated having people mess with his ears and hair. Ok, she also admitted you couldn't braid with one hand or she might have been doing a little.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered as she leaned against his side. She needed to apologize.

"What?" he hissed as he looked away.

"Look at me when I am trying to apologize!"

He shifted his gaze and met her eyes. Kagome just looked at him for a moment. He had such gorgeous, piercing amber eyes The girl felt that he could read everything she was thinking and knew every wrong thing she had ever done and she felt more shamed than before. "I'm sorry, I should've just told the truth."

He grunted and shifted his gaze back to the floor as the girls continued to braid his hair.

"Alright! Braiding is sooooooooo out now! New game!" Eri screeched spontaneously, throwing her hands up into the air and giggling hysterically.

"Oh, I'm in!" Yumi replied as she raised her hand. They both then looked at Kagome who responded with a sure.

"Good! Truth or dare, of course! Traditional sleepover begins now!" Eri commanded as she jumped up and clicked the lights off in the room. Snatching a flashlight of Kagome's dresser, she laughed evilly and flicked it on as she held it under her chin.

"Kagome first, it's her sleepover," Yumi suggested as she took the flashlight and handed it to Kagome.

"Um, ok," she muttered as she took it with her free hand. "Yumi, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Um, is it true that you took my P.E. shoes today? I still can't find them."

"Yes, it is," the other girl replied in a huff. "But that was a lame question. My turn," she continued as she took the light from her raven-haired friend. "Eri, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sing and dance to "Walk Like an Egyptian" starting now!"

Inuyasha watched in astonishment as the girl began singing and belly dancing in an odd way. He blushed and squeezed his eyes shut quickly.

"Are you ok? You look a little green," Kagome whispered as she patted his arm.

"I feel sick," he whined pathetically.

"I told you that pizza wasn't good for you," she scolded as she stroked his arm. Oh my gosh, he feels so good, a little voice screamed in her head, but she shook it clear.

"I hate to interrupt," Kagome coughed, "but Jeff is feeling a little sick, so I'm going to walk him to the window so he can get some air. Keep playing though."

"Ok," the girls said with a shrug.

As they continued chattering, Kagome led her friend to the window and the both of them leaned out, the moonlight washing over the two.

"Let me loose Kagome, I wanna get back where I belong," Inuyasha muttered.

'You belong here with me,' she cried in her head. "Um, When I think of a way, I'll let you."

"Uh, Jeffy, baby?"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned and looked at Eri, who was blushing furiously, in shock.

"Pucker up, lover?" she stuttered as she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him squarely on the lips. At an Impulse, the demon pushed her off and took a step backward, hitting Kagome, causing her to loose her balance and two toppled out the window with a screech.

"Oh my gosh!" two hysterical female voices cried as Kagome and Inuyasha hit the ground, Inuyasha first, landing on his back, and Kagome falling on top.

Their faces inches away, neither could bring themselves to move away. Kagome's dark hair fell gently, mixing with Inuyasha's currently black mass.

"Kagome," he uttered as he reached up on placed his fingertips and her cheek.

"Yes?" Eyes met, adrenaline rushed, heads moved, and other friends had to ruin the moment.

"Kagome, dear, are you ok?" Yumi's shrill voice screeched.

"I'm fine," Kagome cried back, reluctantly removing herself from his perfect body. "Come on," she muttered as she pulled herself up along with him.

When the reached the door of Kagome's room, Eri threw it open suddenly, screeching, "Oh my gosh, I'm sooo soo sorry! It was a dare! I'm ewwwwww!"

Everyone wrenched in disgust as Inuyasha let his dinner come up suddenly when he saw Eri.

"Bad kisser, huh?" Yumi eased, poking her friend. "Bad kisser, bad kisser!"

"Leave me alone," Eri said in a sulking tone.

"And speaking of kissing," Yumi said as she threw a suspicious glance Kagome, who had turned beet red.

"What were you two doing own there? We want the truth, Kagome!" Yumi and Eri screeched in an accusing tone.

"You're in for it now, Pinocchio," Inuyasha stated without thinking.

"Well who are you, Jiminy Cricket?" Kagome cried.

"Oops," Inuyasha muttered sheepishly.

* * *

Sumimasen it took forever, but I've been busy! Almost fifty reviews! Because you guys are so sweet, I'll let you have a choice. InuKag, or no? 


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sooooooo sorry for not updating in who knows how long, but I hate a lot of things to do. Anywhom this chapter has bunches of fluffily puffity goodness! Wheee! Caution; if u don't want fluff 'n stuff, do not read.

Inuyasha: That's always your excuse.

Madame: Is not! I really have been with getting mm schedule, auditions, going to Macon, Going-

Inuyasha: To the movies, bowling. Yeah, that's not important! These people have been waiting!

Madame: No more back sass, young man! (hits Inuyahsa with a stuffed animal) Let's begin!

* * *

"You're in for it now, Pinocchio," Inuyasha stated without thinking.

"Well who are you, Jiminy Cricket?" Kagome cried.

"Oops," Inuyasha muttered sheepishly. There went the act right there.

"Kagome, spill," Eri said as she placed her hands on her hips. "We want to know what is up."

"No, better yet," Yumi interrupted, "let's let Jeff tell us."

Kagome's eyes widened. Oh no! What would Inuyasha say? If he told them about being a demon, then they would think they were both…crazy…Kagome smiled a little. This might work after all.

Inuyasha looked at the girls, who glared back menacingly. "Keh," the demon snorted, "I ain't saying nothing about nothin. If you wanna know, ask your so called friend." He turned to glare at Kagome. "Or are you still to ashamed," he whispered to her.

Looking away from his glance, she began. "Look, guys," the raven-haired girl breathed. "If you want the truth, it is gonna take awhile, so I'll make it short as I can."

"Whatever whatever, stop stalling!" Yumi cried. "We know he isn't retarded and we don't think he's your cousin. Spill," she hissed.

"Fine, fine," she surrendered. "His name is not Jeff, it's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" the two other girl cried in surprise. "What kinda name is that?"

"Say that again you little wenches!" Inuyasha roared as he made a lunge at them. They both screamed hysterically and jumped to the other side of Kagome's bed.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried as she jerked him back, causing him to fall and her too. "Ohh, I am so sick of this happening!"

"Then let him go. Duh," Eri stated obviously.

The girl and boy both blushed a little. "We can't," they muttered.

The other girls looked at each other and then back and Kagome and Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath, Yumi inquired in a confused tone, "Why?"

"Superglue," Kagome muttered, looking away.

"What?"

"Superglue."

"You to qu-"

"IT'S SUPERGLUE YOU NITWITS!" Inuyasha roared. "Simple freaking superglue! Got it?"

The girls nodded, eyes widened in fright from his sudden outburst.

Everyone sat in silence now. Kagome was looking at the wall, Inuyasha was looking at the opposite wall, Eri and Yumi were looking at the two.

"Well," Yumi sated, breaking the awkwardness. "It's simple really. Fingernail polish remover."

"What?" Kagome snapped looking over.

"Gosh Kagome, fingernail polish remover. Just put it on a q-tip, rub it on your hands were it is at and it will eventually come undone."

"Really? Are you serious?" Kagome was feeling really stupid. Why hadn't she thought of that. And it would be just like Inuyasha to blame her for it.

Standing, Eri walked over to Kagome's vanity and plucked up the bottle and a q-tip. Dipping it in, she walked over and grabbed their hands and began rubbing furiously. After a good while and some serious hand washing, the two were finally free.

* * *

"Kagome, that is so funny and weird, yet somehow sweet," Yumi giggled after Kagome had told them the parts of the story she figured ok to tell.

"Well, I guess it was a little, but I guess I need to apologize to him." Standing, she walked out of her room and downstairs. "Inuyasha?" she called. No answer. Walking outside, she called again, "Inuyasha!"

"What!" the boy snapped from his perch on a nearby tree branch.

Running over, Kagome looked up at him. "Um, can I come up, Inuyasha?"

"Would it matter what I said?"

"No, I'd come up anyway."

"So why ask?"

She laughed and climbed up, settling herself next to him.

"Look, I'm really sorry Inuyasha." He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "And I didn't know about the finger nail polish remover, or I would've done it. I'm sorry I was a jerk to you, I'm sorry I didn't tell who you were, I'm just sorry about everything."

Looking up at the moon, he seemed to think on this. Kagome glanced over at him, the light shining off his hair and eyes. He seemed so innocent right now.

"Kagome," he breathed.

"Yes?" she asked in the same tone.

"Are you really ashamed of me? Do you really not like me enough to tell people the truth about me?" The hurt was obvious, no matter how hard he was trying to sound like he didn't care.

"No, no Inuyasha, of course not!" the girl answered quickly. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but pulled back quickly. For some reason, she was afraid of him right now. Not because of the anger he might have, but of what she would feel if she did.

"Then why can't you just tell people?" he asked, looking at her dead on. She couldn't bring herself to look away.

"It's...it's me. I'm afraid of what they would think of me."

"For knowing someone like me? Kagome, either way you say it, it still means the same thing to me. That I must disgrace you or something." He looked away again and directed his attention back to the moon.

Kagome looked at it too, thinking. He was right. She was hiding him from the rest of the world, but was she doing it for him or her? Was she afraid of how people would be if they knew such simple things? All she would've had to say was, "This is Inuyasha. I accidentally super glued our hands together." But she had to make a whole deal because she didn't want people to know the truth. Did she even know the truth?

She felt tears sting her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't matter how much I say it, but I don't know what I'm afraid of."

The demon snorted but didn't say anything. Kagome looked at him and laid her head against his warm shoulder. He looked at her, but she had her eyes shut tight and was frowning.

"Kagome, it's ok," he muttered.

"No, no it's not," she choked. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing Kagome, nothing is wrong with you," he said and hugged her roughly. This wasn't exactly a normal thing for him.

She didn't mind the tightness at all, and clutched his shirt and laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know what else to say," she breathed.

"You don't have to say anything else. I believe you're sorry," he replied. He started to let go, but she hugged him tightly.

"You're warm," she murmured. She snapped her eyes open. Oh my gosh, had she said that aloud?

"Kagome," he began.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she blurted out as she let him go quickly. "I didn't meant to say it!"

The demon smirked. "You're blushing."

"I...I don't know what you mean," she replied. But she felt her face practically glowing as she said it. Looking up, she met his eyes for a brief moment, and she knew. And, she saw it flash in his that he did too.

Reaching out, Inuyasha touched her face as before, and she reached up and took his hand. "Inuyasha," she muttered. "I think, I might just love you."

* * *

A/n: Dun dun dun! Now you have to wait forever for the next chapter. Bwahahahahahha! Am I evil o what? 


	8. Chapter 8

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Lol! I feel so loved! (actually, I was getting a lot of angry reviews for being such a slow updater…sorry!) Any who, I'm not sure how much longer this will be. This might just be the last chapter! (or it might not be...heh heh. Doesn't everybody love cliffies?) Ok, and this chapter is going to be humorous more than fluffy…but still really fluffy too…and this is really just taking up your time, so-

Inuyasha: You always rattle on like that! Just start writing the freakin' crap so I can do my part and go home!

Madame: (sobs) You don't love me any more!

Inuyasha: (raised eyebrows) Anymore? I never lov-

Madame_: I-said_-**anymore.**

Inuyasha: Uh….I love you? Ma'am?

Madame: Good boy! Hee!

Oi, and one more thing. I know that on new moon there's no moon, der. But it kinda seemed like the right setting. Any who, if it bugs you, I'll use stars in this chapter and replace the words "moon" in the last chap with stars. lol!

* * *

-

Looking up, she met his eyes for a brief moment, and she knew. And, she saw it flash in his that he did too, or so she thought.

Reaching out, Inuyasha touched her face as before, and she reached up and took his hand. "Inuyasha," she muttered. "I think, I might just love you."

The demon looked a little shocked, as if that hadn't been exactly what he expected her to say. His expression softened slightly and he looked away. "You can't be serious," he muttered,

"Why can't I?" she demanded as she released his hand. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"I didn't say that," he responded, still looking away.

Kagome had had the feeling that her heart had suddenly been soaring and was feeling wonderful. Now she felt as if a helicopter had flown by and popped the balloon that had suspended it and it sunk into the depths of her stomach and broke. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she quickly brushed it off on her arm. "I knew this would happened," the girl whispered to herself, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" the boy asked with a hint of curiosity.

"That you wouldn't feel the same way. It's still Kikyo, isn't it?" Kagome cried.

"What! No, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what!" she sobbed, jumping to the ground. As soon as she hit, she felt her ankle twist on her. With a cry of pain, the girl toppled to the ground where she continued sobbing. "And now I've gone and twisted my stupid ankle! Stupid! And I was stupid to even tell you!" She screeched at Inuyasha, who was looking quite confused and helpless. "You freaking son-of-a-"

"Oh, PMS," Eri muttered as she backed away from the window as Kagome's ranting was heard. Yumi nodded from her post on the bed, where she was flipping through a magazine.

"Poor Kagome, things just haven't been her way today." Eri nodded in understanding and looked out the window. "Oh, now he's picking her up," she updated with glee. Yumi tossed her book and dashed over. "Oooooooooooo," the breathed in unison.

"Let me go!" Kagome cried as she flailed. "Just let me go," she whispered as she buried her face in his hair and continued to gasp.

"Please, please don't cry, Kagome. It's not that at all," he murmured as he laid his chin on her head. "Come on, let's take you inside." Making sure his grip was good, he carried her across the yard and toward the door, talking to her as he went.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he sat her on the steps.

"Don't, please, I don't want to hear it," she whispered as she looked down.

"Don't start this."

"I don't want to hear it, ok? Just leave me alone."

"Oh for the love of-just shut the heck up! What are you so afraid of? What'd I do now?" he snapped.

"I'm going inside," she choked as she made to move. Lunging toward her, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and held her firm.

"Kagome, what do you want me to say that you want turn against me?" he demanded. "Tell me because I am confused as heck."

"All I wanted to do was tell you how I felt. And for a brief moment, when you looked at me, I thought I saw something there," she breathed. Choking back more tears she wrung her hands as she looked up into the night sky. "And then when I finally realized what I felt was love, you sit there and make me look like a fool. I love you, Inuyasha. And I hate myself for it."

"So, what do you want me to say?" he asked slowly.

"What do I want?" she laughed as she reached out and gently ran her hand through his hair. "I want you to say you love me."

For a moment, neither spoke. How do you respond to a comment like that? Sure, you could say, Oh, I love you too, but sometimes…well, sometimes just saying it back isn't enough.

With a sigh, she continued, "But I would want you to mean it. So more than anything, I want the truth."

"You want the truth." the boy repeated in a voice unlike his own. It wasn't a question, but a statement. She nodded. "Can you handle it?"

"I can't make any promises," the girl said with a small smile, "but I'll sure as heck try too."

"Do I have to say anything?" he muttered.

"No. I…I understand," she replied, watching as he tear burst like her heart on the cold hard steps.

"Good." he replied in a gruff voice. Kagome couldn't keep up with everything that happened next, it seemed so unreal the way he pulled her to him and pressed his warm lips to hers in a mingle of breath and confusion. Pulling away he held her close and whispered, "Because there is no way I can out what I am feeling right now into words."

Laughing, the girl replied, "I thought you-"

"Baka, have I given you reason to doubt me?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Well, yeah, actually."

"I'm sorry."

Yumi was the first to start clapping and sobbing "bravo". Kagome and Inuyasha both yelped and leaped away from each other.

"Oh my ga, that was so beautiful," Eri sobbed. She was mimicking the moves and a woman who had just won the Miss America pageant.

"Yumi! Eri! I, we, I mean-" Kagome stammered.

"No need to explain," the girls said with a wave of theirs hands.

"Yeah, you know we spied on the whole thing, "Eri said matter-of-factly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was hiding behind his hair.

"Crap," Kagome said flatly.

-

* * *

Ok, sorry so short, but it'll have to do for now. I decided I didn't wanna end it yet! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi you guys! I am horrible. I am a wretch. I am a horrible. Slow updating wretch! And, as always, this is where I try to explain why! Been a little…ok...a lot…in a writers rectangle! Not a block, much worse than that! I started a new school awhile ago and I have been, how you say, adjusting! But I am good because I was reading my e-mail and I found a lone review and my heart said…write…but I didn't! but now I am! Yay! Thanks VampireAlexanderluver, you inspired me! Lol! However, it is really short.

Inuyasha: Just shut up and write already!

Madame; but this is the last chapter, I don't wanna! (

Inuyasha: Don't make me argue with you today! Your brain is dusty and I get tired standing in there!

Madame: Fine fine! (sniff)

* * *

"Crap?" Yumi cried in shock, clutching the sides of her shirt as she gasped. "This isn't crap Miss Higurashi!"

"Exactly!" Eri chimed in as she scuttled over to clutch Yumi's arm. The both exchanged a look that seemed to say 'Dope. This is the one she always talked about' before glancing back at Kagome. "We knew you loved him before we even heard you admit it tonight. Before we even met this-"Eri ranted, stopping suddenly. "This.. Uh.."

"Demon," Kagome sighed. "He's…he's a demon."

"A demon! "Yumi screeched switching places with Eri who had just ducked behind her back.

"You're joking, right? She's joking Yumi, she's joking!" Eri laughed shakily. "You are joking right?" she demanded.

Inuyasha stood up suddenly, glaring at the two girls. They muttered a small eep! But couldn't bring themselves to move. Taking small steps, he walked up to them and stood still. The girl stood, shivering as he continued to pierce them with his gaze. Everyone (including Kagome) screeched as he lunged out and snatched the girls to him by their collars. "I'm a demon," he said simply. "GOT IT?" he roared in anger, fangs gleaming as the sun began to peek over the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Eri and Yumi sobbed hysterically, hugging each other as their feet dangled over the ground. "Kagome!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha yelped as he plummeted to the ground, the girls springing away as soon as his grip loosened. In frightened silence, they stood looking at the new figure of a white haired man with unusually long nails smashed into the concrete. Without a sound, They fainted into a heap beside him.

* * *

"I think I've got some 'splaining to do," Kagome sighed as she laid her face on her fist, a small smile twitching on her features.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled as the girl took her own sweet time skipping away from the well. "Will you hurry?" he cried with exasperation.

"How can you pass by here and not look at all the beauty that surrounds us?" the raven haired girl inquired.

A day had passed since their unfortunate incident and it had taken a lot of talking to finally convince Yumi and Eri that Inuyasha had not changed appearances miraculously, it had just been a trick of the light and exhaustion. The only thing that gave a bitter taste to all resolved issues what all the crap Inuyasha was giving her again.

"I see enough beauty," he thought to himself as the girl spun around a little and hopped over.

"You are so uptight Inuyasha, live a little," she giggled as she surpassed him and kept walking.

"Why do I put up with a annoying wench like you?" the demon snapped, crossing his arms and padding after.

Stopping, the girl looked over her shoulder and winked. "It's because you looooove me," she teased before skipping on, not paying attention to the boy's rapidly reddening face.

"Kagome you…you promised!" he stammered as she continued on. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Don't make me hurt you," she retorted as she pointed to his necklace. Clutching it angrily, he snorted. "Besides, no one is around to hear."

"You don't know that," Inuyasha warned, eyes flashing as he caught up to her. "Who knows who could just-"

"Inuyasha," a familiar voice cried as the monk raced through the grass, screaming bloody mother. "She's after me boy, she's after me!"

It didn't take long for the couple to figure out who she was as Sango tore by soon after screeching war cries as sap glistened on her rear.

"Oh, see Sango made me remember something!" Kagome said as she delicately touch her lips.

"What?" the demon inquired curiously as he looked down at the girl.

"Miroku's birthday is next week and I was-" she stopped and turned around to see the feeing figure run screaming away. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha come back here!" She cried as she speed after, tripping once before scrambling back up. "I promise I'll be careful this time! Come on!"

* * *

The short last chapter is done! 


End file.
